Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Michelle Starr
Wave (Michelle Starr) is a fictional supporting character and superheroine appearing in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Earlier Life Since her childhood, Michelle Starr developed a natural affinity for the water, which inspired her into becoming a dedicated swimmer. She grew up becoming a high school swim champion and Olympic hopeful, and won recognition for being the fastest swimmer (as she had very unbeatable records), making her parents very proud. Over her time, Michelle also made friends with Peter Parker and his colleagues and friends in Midtown High; all recognized her swimming talents and viewed her as a role model. Becoming Wave During a family trip in a Oscorp research lab, Michelle was recruited by Norman Osborn, who was looking for test subjects with swimming expertise to use in his experiments, despite the initial objections of Michelle's father Henry, who has been skeptical of Osborn's true motives. When the Punisher's Ravagers suddenly had a shootout with Crossbones and his Hydra Squad, one of the mercenaries accidentally knocked a Oscorp chemical formula at the pool Michelle was swimming at. As a result, Michelle suffered molecular mutations which soon rendered her unconscious. She was carried to hospital as her father loudly pointed both Osborn and J. Jonah Jameson responsible for his daughter's condition. Michelle woke up from her bed and went to see Peter and the rest of his friends to comfort him and his cousin Felicia Reilly during Ben Parker's funeral. Soon after this, Michelle begun to discover that she manifested the abilities to manipulate water at will as a result of the Super Soldier formula she was exposed to during the incident in Oscorp. She was initially terrified of this until she was comforted by her father, who reminded her that water is still a part of what she is and dreamed to be. Also inspired by Peter's actions during his first official day as Spider-Man, Michelle donned a outfit made of Stark technology which Peter and his friends shared with her and each other and begun fighting crime as the superheroine known as Wave, while vowing to balance her new career with her normal civilian life, still aspiring to be the successful Olympic swimmer she dreamed and trained to be. Her actions soon drew the attention of other heroes, including Captain America, and she was offered to train with her friends as well as on the tutelage of veterans like Shang-Chi. She also came across Mary Jane Watson, whom Michelle learned to be a human/Titanian Tiger hybrid and, much like Liz Danvers Rogers and the rest of their friends, vowed to keep her secret. While spending a night at the beach house bought for her by her father in Malibu, Michelle soon encountered Triton, a young Inhuman Atlantean who was banished from Atlantis by Queen Namora for being an Inhuman (as Inhumans were once at war with the Mutants in the past) and forced to live in the surface world, sleeping underwater in her pool. Feeling pity of his troubles, Michelle allowed him to stay with her in her home. The two progressively begun to fall in love with one another, attracting the attention of Atlantean princess Lady Elanna, who approved their growing relationship and took pleasure of training the two without Namora's knowledge. Meeting Ant-Girl Michelle was present with Triton and the rest of Peter Parker's friends when he arrived to introduce them to Cassie Lang / Ant-Girl. After spending some good time with her, Michelle developed a strong soft spot for Cassie and (viewing her as a little sister like other girls did) expressed her compassion by repeatedly kissing Cassie's cheeks and forehead and even inviting her to visit her beach house, much to Cassie's loving gratitude. Legendary Universes Wave was (along with Spider-Man and Tigra) also one of the participants of an Spider-Verse event held in one of the new alternate universes during an encounter with that reality's own Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman speed and agility * Hydrokinesis * Genius-level intellect * Acrobatic skills * Expert swimming skills * Hand-to-hand combat Equipment and Weapons * Stark-made suit contains: ** Underwater-breathing Mask ** Razor-sharp blades in bracelets and leg-laces * Water-made constructs are normally based on: ** Swords ** Spears ** Tridents ** Hammers ** Maces ** Axes ** Whiplashes In Other Media and Versions * A version of Wave (named Michelle Jones) appears in Marvel's Red Falcon. This version, presented as the titular protagonist's best friend, is a young Inhuman with water abilities and enhanced speed running and swimming. * Elements of Michelle Starr / Wave are incorporated in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. This version's moniker is adopted by Teresa Parker (voiced by Mae Whitman), the long lost younger sister of the show's titular protagonist Peter Parker / Spider-Man. * Wave (also named Michelle Jones) is a major supporting character in Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion. In the show, she is Liz Allan's best friend, a Midtown High School student and aspiring professional swimmer who (due to exposure to an Oscorp Super Soldier formula which accidentally fell in a gym pool she was swimming at in Midtown High which was accidentally dropped by Spencer Smythe) developed water-bending abilities and superhuman speed running and swimming. Despite terrified with her mutations, Michelle became inspired by Peter's heroic actions as Spider-Man and became the new heroine Wave. She also wields a pair of Atlantean nano-tech esgrimas which can can extend themselves into a pair of swords and (when tied together as a staff) can extend itself into a trident which can fire heat beams and electro-blasts. * Wave (also named Michelle Jones) is a major supporting character in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles, voiced by Alanna Ubach. While her origins are the same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, she is presented in the series as a member of Spider-Man's New Warriors. She is one of Peter Parker's friends and classmates in the Baxter Institute. Trivia * She is an amalgam of two known Marvel female characters: ** Michelle "MJ" Jones, a character appearing as the potential love interest of Peter Parker / Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, played by Zendaya. ** Wave / Pearl Pangan, a Filipina superheroine who first appeared in War of the Realms: The New Agents of Atlas #1-4, and was featured as a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight. * Some rivals give her the nickname "Moana", a popular reference to the titular protagonist of the same name Disney animated movie, who bares some visual resemblance to Wave and is also fond of water and ocean. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Superheroines Category:Water-themed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of heart Category:Students